Plantilla:Cat see also
} }| }|categories: }||''}} }}}:Category: }| }|category: }||''}} }}}:Category: }| } }} |'Error: Template:Cat see also←→Template must be given at least one category name.'}} }| }|, | and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }| }|, |, and }} }}}:Category: }| } }} }|, and }}}:Category: }| } }} }|…'Error: Template:Cat see also maximum 40 list parameters allowed.' }} (Note: The template displays an error message if given no inputs, so is hidden above) Version-at-a-glance: :3) source: Wikiversity -- Expand usage to cover SISTER and LABEL parameters (lost in /doc file? Or just never updated?) // FrankB 06:48, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :2) source: Wikispecies/wikipedia -- Reconcile categories (Iterim) and code across sister projects // FrankB 05:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :1) source: Commons -- Move forced italics from before LABEL to default only when undefined, and matching logic for stopping italics... gives user better formatting control, by specifying LABEL. No effect when not defined, so minimal impact. // FrankB 04:51, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Usage ;Usual syntax : Parameters: # Most are pipe character separated category page names; up to 40 pages # LABEL=''Some other phrase''... → replaces defaults: "See also Category:" or "See also categories:" (prefix messages). ## That phrase is normally italicized. When defining LABEL any wikimarkup or HTML text will be accepted. ## You may assume a space before the first category link. ## The template is written in an HTML ...SISTER=de:V: for linking categories on the , or ## SISTER=fr:B: for linking categories on the . ;Simple examples # → # → # → ;example w/default message: : ;would give (display as): : ;example w/LABEL parameter option : ;would give (display as): : ;Pragmatic Example: Bobsledding, luge, and skeleton are Olympic sports properly subcategorized under 'sledding', so shouldn't appear (strictly speaking categorically so to speak) as sub-categories of 'winter sports', but which a lay reader using categories might expect to find them. So to show their presence and guide proper selections for editors choosing categories amongst the three layers of categories, one can include the sub-sub-categories as a see also annotation on the page. : ;given by... }} }} }} }} }} }} |Wikimedia Commons| }}